Lutte au quotidien
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Entre leurs accrochages, leurs caractères, les emmerdeurs... la relation de Grimmjow et Kensei ne manque pas d'être agité.
1. Dominance

Titre : Lutte au quotidien

Couple : Grimmjow - Kensei

Rating : M

Disclaimer : persos à Tite.K

Résumé : Entre leurs accrochages, leurs caractères, les emmerdeurs... la relation de Grimmjow et Kensei ne manque pas d'être agité.

Warning : Beaucoup de Lemon ^^

________________________________________

Chapitre 1 : Dominance

Il entra discrètement dans son appartement, il était minuit passé et si son compagnon l'entendait il pouvait être sur de ne pas pouvoir échapper à la gueulante. Il posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers une pièce à sa gauche. La porte était entrouverte mais ne laissait passer aucuns sons, on pouvait juste entre-voir la lueur de la Lune. Grimmjow avait surement voulu le prendre sur le fait mais l'appelle du lit avait était trop fort.

Il ouvrit la porte suffisamment pour pouvoir entrée et s'en alla vers le lit qui se trouvait collé au mur au milieu à gauche. Une fois qu'il buta contre le rebord il s'arrêta et entreprit de se déshabiller. Il fit ça rapidement, jetant ses affaires n'importe où. Quand il eu fini, se retrouvant juste en caleçon, il se posa discrètement sur le lit. Il passa sous les couvertures et resta à sa place ne voulant pas réveiller son partenaire.

Cependant une masse vint se coller à lui :

-Alors, t'as pas honte de faire attendre ton homme ? demanda une voix ensommeillé.

-Pff... tu pouvais pas roupiller...

-Bah non j'ai pas eu ma dose se soir, ricana le bleuté, se réveillant peu à peu.

-Commence pas Grimm j'suis fatigué, souffla Kensei.

-Toi ? Qu'est-ce t'as fait s'soir, demanda Grimmjow soupçonneux.

-J'me suis fait un mec et putain, qu'est-ce qu'il en demandait, répliqua sournoisement Kensei.

S'en prévenir le bleuté se jeta sur lui. Il agrippa les cheveux blanc/argenté de Kensei et fondit sur sa bouche. Il fit entrer directement sa langue, rendant le baiser sauvage, voir violent. Toute la journée il avait attendu ce moment. Décidément cet homme le possédais tout entier, il ne pouvait même pas se passer de lui 24h. C'est ça l'amour entre deux hommes comme eux. Un amour possessif, intensif, indomptable.

Le baiser devint encore plus intense quand Kensei y répondit, leur langues ne cessant de se battre. La bataille était souvent rude entre eux, même si la plupart du temps Kensei la remportait. Mais aujourd'hui Grimmjow semblait particulièrement en forme et l'argenté commençait déjà à avoir du mal. La langue du bleuté torturait divinement bien la sienne et le fait que Grimmjow ne relâchait pas la pression la rendant, au contraire, davantage insistante, épuisait Kensei de plaisir.

Chacun touchait comme il pouvait l'autre. Les mains passant dans les cheveux, sur leurs visages, touchant cette douceur qui les faisait frissonner autant l'un que l'autre. Kensei se contentait de tracé les traits de son amant, aimant le toucher, parcourir cette peau qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, alors que Grimmjow commençait à descendre vers le bas, ses mains passant le long des côtes robustes de son homme. Alors qu'elles était collées au bassin et qu'elles s'apprêtaient à aller explorer le postérieur si parfait de son amant, d'autres mains les stoppèrent. Il se reçu dans la seconde qui suivit une tape sur la tête et se sentit rejeté en arrière. Kensei avait arrêté le baiser et légèrement essoufflé repoussait son amant.

-J't'ai dis qu't'aura que dalle se soir, fit Kensei un brin en colère, plus parce qu'il s'était laisser avoir par Grimmjow que par la tentative d'aller plus loin de ce dernier.

-Bah aller Kensei j'en ai trop envie, fit Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

-Demain matin s'tu veux mais pas s'soir, répliqua Kensei.

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, faisant passer tout simplement le message par sa mine contrarié. Il décida tout de même d'accorder le délais, il avait quand même eu un baiser après tout. Il se pencha sur Kensei qui était légèrement redressé et lui offrit un dernier baiser. Un baiser tendre et doux cette fois si. Cette façon de faire pouvait se révéler encore mieux que l'autre. Le toucher des lèvres et de la langue étant si délicat, si lent, qu'ils pouvait profiter pleinement de la saveur de l'autre. Chacun s'appropriant la bouche de celui qu'il aimait tant. Grimmjow se recula doucement en se léchant discrètement les lèvres.

-C'est moins fatiguant, hein ? demanda sournoisement Grimmjow, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-Hein ? De quoi tu m'parles ? répliqua Kensei automatiquement sur la défensive.

-Hé, tu crois qu'j't'ai pas vu, fit Grimmjow un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres, t'as eu l'air d'apprécier mon traitement non ? termina le bleuté en se forçant pour ne pas éclater de rire, Kensei allait se mettre _sérieusement_ en pétard sinon. Et un Kensei véritablement en colère, le voir une seule fois dans sa vie, c'est déjà trop.

-Répè..., commença Kensei avant de s'interrompre. Il utilisa le peu de sagesse qu'il avait pour retrouver son calme, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'excite maintenant sinon ils y seraient encore jusqu'à demain. Et alors t'es pas content d'me faire de l'effet ? demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

-Oh si, ça me donne terriblement envie, répliqua sensuellement Grimmjow, mais il ravisa vite son attention de pousser encore un peu, en croisant le regard meurtrier de son compagnon, il retourna à sa place _à côté_ de Kensei. Bah alors on dors, fit le bleuté comme si de rien n'était.

-Ouai c'est ça, on dors, répliqua Kensei, en fixant son amant.

Grimmjow s'allongea entièrement, préférant ne rien dire pour une fois. Il attendit que son amant se recouche à son tour pour se coller à lui, l'entourant de son bras. Il insista sur la main pour mieux toucher la peau mate de son partenaire et cala sa tête sur son torse de façon à ce que des mèches de cheveux chatouille le menton de Kensei. Ce dernier soupira doucement mais ébaucha un sourire par la suite. Il passa son bras autour du cou de son homme et installa sa main dans ses cheveux bleu aussi doux que le reste. Il posa doucement sa tête sur celle de son bleuté et ferma les yeux. Demain matin ils auront encore du mal à se lâcher.

*/////////////////////////////////////////////*

Grimmjow se réveilla le premier, encore confortablement installé dans les bras de son amant, faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas plus doux et chaud que Kensei, surtout le matin. Le bleuté profitait toujours de ces instants de calme auprès de son homme, le reste de la journée étant souvent très agité. Grimmjow bougea légèrement pour regarder son partenaire. Hé ben, il ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps ! Toujours aussi mignon. C'était bien le seul point faible qu'il connaissait chez son homme. Autant la journée il était très impulsif, colérique, fier, provocateur et plus ou moins doux avec lui autant pendant la nuit ou très tôt le matin il semblait inoffensif et délicat. Une beauté que lui seul pouvait admirer.

Le bleuté sourit tendrement (0.0) en se souvenant de tout le temps qu'il avait put passer avec Kensei. Toujours. Ils avaient toujours étaient ensemble. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne avant eux deux. De toute façon ils n'étaient pas vraiment hommes à se caser comme ça, ce genre de relation intime était du domaine du sérieux pour eux, ce qui les réconfortaient autant l'un que l'autre. Les deux étant les points de mires de nombreuses personnes la confiance était obligatoire dans leur couple et d'ailleurs il n'y avait jamais eu aucun gros problème de se côté là. Quelques «petites» crises de jalousie de temps à autres, quelques petits regards soupçonneux, mais rien de bien méchant.

Le bleuté ne pouvant résistait à cette chaleur qui se dégageait de Kensei alla égaré sa mains sur la peau douce et bronzé du buste de l'argenté. Celui-ci tressaillit légèrement. Grimmjow sourit doucement, il avait oublié une faiblesse. Son petit ami était des plus chatouilleux. Ah, il se souvenait encore de ce jour. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait put rire quand il avait découvert _le petit secret_ de son homme, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait put prendre aussi, Kensei n'ayant pas beaucoup aimé la moquerie. Mais bon, il ne boudait jamais contre une partie de jambe en l'air même un peu brutal, temps que c'était Kensei qui s'en chargeait. D'ailleurs en pensant à ça, Kensei lui avait promis quelque chose à leur réveil.

Il se releva agilement tel un félin et vint se placer au-dessus de son homme. Il laissa aller doucement ses mains sur ses hanches, déclenchant ainsi d'infimes frissons. Il regarda quelques instants ses propres doigts parcourir les lignes des muscles de l'argenté qui n'arrêtait pas de frissonner. Grimmjow se baissa vers la peau alléchante de son amant, laissant son visage à quelques millimètre, puis sortie le bout de sa langue qui alla mouiller et chatouiller les points les plus fragile de se corps si robuste. Kensei gigotait légèrement par moment mais son sommeil était encore assez lourd.

Grimmjow ne pouvant déjà plus résistait à l'appelle de cette peau, au goût et au toucher si exquis, si doux, alla s'emparer d'un des mamelons de Kensei. Alors qu'il commençait une divine torture sur ce dernier son amant entrouvrit doucement ses paupières. Il avait ressenti plusieurs toucher humide et se doutait fortement que c'était Grimmjow qui n'avait pas encore put se retenir. Alors que le bleuté continuait sa tâche des plus plaisante la main de Kensei vint caresser sa tignasse de cheveux indisciplinés et doux. Grimmjow n'avait pas était surpris, la légère contraction des muscles de son amant l'ayant informé qu'il s'était réveillé. Il embrassa une dernière fois le téton dont il s'était occupé et releva son visage face à celui de son homme.

-Alors, t'aime ton réveil ? demanda le bleuté avec un sourire mis narquois mis tendre.

-Ouai, c'est très agréable, fit Kensei encore un peu dans les vapes.

-Tu veux que j'aille plus loin ? demanda avidement le bleuté son sourire carnassier réapparaissant subitement sur ses lèvres.

-Putain, comment tu peux être aussi énergique le matin, fit Kensei en se grattant doucement les yeux pour y enlever le floue qui y régnait encore un peu.

-Bah faut dire que j'ai quelque chose d'assez engageant sous les yeux, répondit Grimmjow en parcourant du regard le corps de son homme.

-J'te signal que moi aussi et j'suis pourtant pas autant excité qu'toi, répliqua Kensei en approchant sa main du visage de Grimmjow. J'aurais préféré que tu me réveil par un baiser, fit-il tendrement.

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment irrésistible le matin, fit le bleuté en se rapprochant de son amant tout en posant sa main sur celle qui était venu se coller à sa mâchoire

-Oh, que le matin, fit Kensei à quelques centimètre de la bouche de Grimmjow.

-Nan, tout le temps, fit ce dernier dans un souffle avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de son amant.

Le baiser qui s'en suivit ne fut en rien semblable à ce rapprochement. A peine avaient-ils posés leurs lèvres les unes sur les autres que leurs langue s'étaient rejointes voracement pour pouvoir se toucher, se sentir. Les mains de Grimmjow s'étaient plaqué contre le visage de son homme, l'emprisonnant fermement pour rendre le baiser encore plus intense et pour aussi ne permettre aucune fuite. Celles de Kensei étaient allées entourées son amant et c'étaient plaqué tendrement mais solidement dans son dos, collant leurs corps au maximum. Leur échange dura quelques minutes, laissant souffles et gémissements rauques envahir la pièce. Quand ils se lâchèrent enfin leurs visages restèrent suffisamment proche l'un de l'autre pour que chacun puisse sentir le souffle agité de son partenaire.

-J'te préviens que j'pourrais pas me contenter d'ça, fit Grimmjow avec un sourire qui lui était propre.

-Ouai j'sais bien, dans cette position c'est assez difficile de cacher quand on est excité, répliqua Kensei en fixant son regard à celui de son vis-à-vis.

-C'est vrai... et je remarque que tu ne l'es pas, fit le bleuté avec un sourire des plus sauvage.

-J'le serais quand tu t'seras mis au travail, répliqua Kensei avec le même sourire.

-Sans problème, fit Grimmjow, ravi que son plaisir, qu'il attendait depuis la veille, puisse enfin commencer.

Le bleuté descendit doucement vers l'intimité de son homme. Il n'oublia pas de passer sensuellement ses mains sur le buste puissant de Kensei, déclenchant de nouveaux frissons qui accentua encore davantage son sourire. Il plaça ses mains sur le rebord du sous-vêtement et tout en le descendant centimètres par centimètres suça et embrassa la peau qui se faisait peu à peu découvrir. Une fois arrivé au sexe il continua encore sa tâche, faisant ainsi grogner son homme qui n'aimait pas quand il y allait trop doucement. Grimmjow n'y fit pas très attention et déclencha encore frissons sur frissons alors qu'il s'occupait des jambes merveilleusement bien dessinées de son homme. Arrivé au bout il éjecta le caleçon au loin et revint plus rapidement vers ce qu'il voulait exciter.

Il saisit directement le membre en bouche et alors plus aucun de ses mouvements ne se firent délicats. Il imposa dès le début un rythme rapide et rude, s'aidant de ses mains qu'il plaquait contre le bassin de son homme. Ses vas et viens était si plaisant par cette intensité que Kensei en gémit presque dès le début. Plus les mouvements étaient lents et doux plus les gémissements de Kensei était forts et légèrement aigu mais plus les vas et viens étaient rapides et puissants plus ils étaient bas et rauques. Grimmjow aimait jouer à changer de vitesse pour ainsi pouvoir écouter ses sons si plaisant pour ses oreilles mais aussi pour son excitation. La voix de Kensei était un véritable aphrodisiaque pour lui et c'était encore pire quand il s'imaginait l'assurance que possédait son homme associé à ces gémissements si incontrôlés et si lubriques.

Les quelques goutes de semence que laissait déjà échapper Kensei ne passait pas le barrage que former la bouche de Grimmjow. Pour ce dernier c'était comme déguster le goût de son homme qui resterait ainsi toujours en lui, collant à chaque parcelle de son être. Quand il avalait cette semence il avait l'impression d'être lié à jamais à Kensei.

Les vas et viens accélèrent encore davantage, si c'était possible, quand le bleuté devina que son amant était sur le point d'éjaculer. Et effectivement il ne tarda pas, se répandant pleinement dans la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier pris quelques instant pour lécher et avaler la substance blanche appartenant à celui qu'il aimerait toujours. Il remonta ensuite son visage face à celui de son homme qui était encore essoufflé par le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir.

-Ah, souffla Grimmjow avec un sourire, j'adore te voir comme ça.

-Ta gueule crétin, répliqua Kensei en se redressant lentement. Maintenant...

Ne le laissant pas finir Grimmjow le plaqua contre le matelas, emprisonnant chacun des bras de l'argenté de ses mains.

-Maintenant tu me laisses continuer, termina à sa place Grimmjow avec un sourire des plus pervers.

-Quoi ? s'écria Kensei sous la surprise.

-Oh allait ça va pas t'tuer une fois d'temps en temps, j'te signale que j'te laisse presque tout le temps me prendre tu pourrais faire des efforts, fit Grimmjow sans se démonté et en s'approchant dangereusement de son amant.

-Bah moi j'te signal que j't'ai déjà laissé faire, répliqua Kensei en commençant à s'énerver.

Pour calmer cette colère qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser Grimmjow l'embrassa sauvagement, bien plus que ce qu'il y avait eu il y a un instant. Il avait attaqué immédiatement la langue de Kensei, s'appropriant d'office la dominance. Le baiser fut si intense que l'argenté en plissa brusquement les yeux tout en laissant échapper quelques gémissements étouffés dans la bouche du bleuté. Dès qu'il sentit son homme un peu calmé Grimmjow relâcha la pression du baiser. Il laissa alors aller sa langue le long de la mâchoire de Kensei puis au bout de son oreille, mordillant légèrement le lobe.

-Si j'ai envi de te prendre Kensei je te prend, affirma le bleuté, alors ne me force pas à être brutal, fit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres (sado!!).

-T'es chiant, moi j'ai pas envie d'avoir mal au cul toute la journée, râla l'argenté.

-J's'rais délicat, fit Grimmjow son sourire s'accentuant davantage.

-Pff, Kensei souffla de mécontentement, il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à son amant mais il n'aimait vraiment pas se faire prendre c'était trop... inconfortable, humiliant, et lourd de mauvaises conséquence, surtout que son bleuté avait souvent eu du mal à finir leur ébat dans la délicatesse du début quand il «acceptait» de le laisser le prendre.

-Souffle pas comme ça, tu sais que j'suis très doué, fit Grimmjow en ramenant son visage face à celui de son amant.

-Ouai t'es plutôt sauvage j'dirais, répliqua Kensei.

-Hé tu t'es vu, fit le bleuté moqueur.

-... Kensei lui lança un regard haineux.

-Bon j'vais pas attendre d'avoir ta permission sinon on n'y seras jusqu'à demain, fit Grimmjow en élargissant son sourire _très_ rassurant. Alors d'accord ou pas d'accord c'est moi qui te prend aujourd'hui, affirma vigoureusement le bleuté en allant égarer sa main sur la peau douce et brulante de son amant.

Il se pencha sur Kensei et après lui avoir donné un rapide baiser glissa vers son cou. Il s'appliqua alors à laisser une marque des plus révélatrice sur la peau mâte de son amant tout en parcourant le corps des plus provoquant de ses mains agiles. Il adorait touché les points sensibles de l'argenté, sentir les frissons qu'il déclenchait sur le bout de ses doigts. Il ne savais pas trop si c'était parce que ses caresses lui faisait de l'effet ou si parce que le grand Kensei était un petit chatouilleux mais bon, les deux possibilité lui allait. Après avoir imposé sa marque dans le cou de Kensei il descendit un peu plus bas pour faire de même, il était encore loin d'être rassasié. Ses mais, qui continuaient à glisser sur le buste de Kensei, commencèrent à aller glisser sur les cuisses fermes de ce dernier.

Ses mains parcouraient chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, les faisant aller autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieure des cuisses. La peau était si agréable à toucher qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais s'arrêter, mais le désire qu'il sentait monter en lui n'allait pas se calmer avec seulement ce léger contact, il devait se sentir à l'intérieur de Kensei. Sa bouche alla s'occuper de la mâchoire de l'argenté, la léchant, la suçant autant que possible pour pouvoir s'imprégner du goût encore et encore. Pendant ce temps ses jambes écartaient celles de son amant, laissant plus facilement passer la main de Grimmjow. Il fit pénétrer deux doigts sans prévenir, provoquant ainsi un sursaut chez le plus âgé. Il n'en pris pas vraiment compte et commença directement à bouger ses doigts de mouvements lents mais profond.

Son autre main était posé sur la hanche de Kensei, limitant ainsi les mouvements trop brusque de sa part quand le bleuté taquinait un peu trop son intimité. Grimmjow avait repris possession de la bouche de son amant, faisant glisser sa langue contre celle de l'argenté qui, trop perturbé par ce qui était en lui, se laissait faire. Le bleuté remonta sa main le long du torse de Kensei pour aller capturer les cheveux de se dernier. Il les tira légèrement en arrière accentuant ainsi l'intensité du baiser. Alors qu'il redoubla la puissance de ses coup de langue Grimmjow fit entrer un autre doigt auquel il imposa, à peine entré, le même rythme que les autres.

Ils séparèrent leurs bouches alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de manquer de souffle. Grimmjow laissa son visage tout près de celui de son amant. Il avait les yeux fermé encore entrain de ressentir le plaisir de se puissant baiser. A l'aide de sa main libre il souleva doucement une des jambes de Kensei tout en enlevant un à un ses doigts de l'intimité de l'argenté. Il remonta alors également l'autre jambe de sa main nouvellement libre et se prépara à pénétrer son amant.

Ce dernier avait le souffle agité et les joues légèrement rougie par toute les attentions si bien exécutées de son partenaire. Il regardait Grimmjow qui avait les yeux fermé et qui se retenait comme il pouvait pour y aller en douceur, normalement c'était toujours à ce moment là qu'il craquait et qu'il laissait ressortir son côté bestial. A cet instant il était aussi beau que quand c'était lui qui l'avait entre ses mains. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le voir ainsi, il n'appartenait qu'à lui et seulement à lui.

Une fois que Grimmjow eu calé les jambes de son amant sur ses hanches il entra en lui aussi doucement qu'il le put, ne déclenchant qu'une légère contraction de la part de Kensei. Il se laissa glisser en lui lentement, serrant les dents un peu plus à chaque avancé tellement l'endroit était étroit. Il enleva ses mains des cuisses de Kensei et vient entouré celui-ci de ses bras, laissant les ongles entailler légèrement la peau moite et chaude de son amant. Une fois qu'il arriva au bout Grimmjow appuya sa tête contre le buste de son homme juste au-dessus de son «69» et commença à ressortir son membre de l'intimité de l'argenté. Celui-ci agrippa brusquement les cheveux bleu quand il sentit le bleuté au plus profond de lui. Il serra lui aussi les dents, mais pas de douleur, la délicatesse avec laquelle si prenait Grimmjow ne rendant absolument pas le traitement insurmontable, plutôt de plaisir. Un plaisir violent le submergeait tout entier. Sentir son amant en lui le rendait excité au possible et il voulait qu'il bouge et vite. Ce qu'il fit parfaitement comprendre avec un coup de hanche et un grognement d'insatisfaction.

Grimmjow, qui avait toujours les yeux fermé et le visage tordu par toute l'intensité qu'il devait contenir, fit réapparaitre son sourire carnassier à cet _demande_. Ne se retenant plus, vu que son amant le désirait lui aussi, il mit brusquement en action ses mouvements, les rendant d'office puissants et rapides. A ce changement brutal Kensei crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux du bleuté tout en laissant un gémissement moins rauque que d'habitude s'échapper de ses lèvres. Grimmjow ne cessait d'accélérer la vitesse de ses vas et viens dans l'intimité de l'argenté, claquant ainsi leur peau contre celle de l'autre. Ne pouvant garder tout se plaisir, qui était devenu trop intense et incontrôlable, à l'intérieur d'eux, ils le laissèrent pleinement sortir à travers des gémissements grandissants de sensualités et de puissances.

Se sentant proche de la libération Grimmjow rendit ses mouvements encore plus rude dans Kensei. Ils finirent par ce libérer tous les deux en même temps. L'argenté sur son buste et celui de son amant et le bleuté dans l'étroite intimité de Kensei. Grimmjow se retira doucement tout en restant dans la même position. Ils soufflèrent à l'unisson pendant un bon moment avant que Kensei ne frissonne subitement. Le bleuté était entrain de parcourir de sa langue les contour de son 69. Il avait retiré ses mains de derrière le dos de Kensei et les avait collés à son bassin, laissant le bouts de ses doigts faire des allés et retours délicats sur la peau. L'argenté se contenta de caresser faiblement la tignasse du bleuté. Frissonnant de plus en plus du aux coups de langues très précis de Grimmjow, Kensei lui tapa doucement sur la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait assez.

-T'arrête de m'faire chier oui, fit l'argenté en portant son regard sur les cheveux bleu.

-J'adore ton 69, répondit simplement Grimmjow.

-M'en fous ça m'énerve, fit Kensei en tirant sur la tignasse.

-Hé, se plaignit le bleuté, j'fais c'que j'veux.

-Et depuis quand ? répliqua Kensei en haussant les sourcils.

Grimmjow plissa légèrement les yeux et pour se venger de cette répartie commença à chatouiller de façon très habile les abdominaux de son hommes. Celui-ci se crispa aussitôt et ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux. Il était encore bien dans son plaisir et cet abruti aller tous gâcher à le chatouiller comme ça. Il essaya de repousser les mains mais Grimmjow accentua ses mouvements se qui fit plier en deux Kensei. Il aurait bien voulu gueuler sur Grimmjow mais il était à court de souffle. Le bleuté était vraiment un expert dans l'art du chatouillage.

Kensei s'étant mis sur le côté pour essayer d'échapper à ce supplice, le bleuté se colla derrière lui et son sourire au maximum entreprit de torturer le plus possible son _grand_ Kensei qui n'en menait pas large. Quand Grimmjow faisait ça c'était bien les seules fois où il pouvait admirer le visage de Kensei aussi souriant, même si c'était contre son grès. Il y avait son rire aussi. C'était si changeant et si surprenant de le voir ainsi. Voir Kensei Muguruma rire à en être essoufflé. Grimmjow savait pertinemment qu'il allait lui faire payer après mais bon, ça valait vraiment le coup d'œil.

Le bleuté se pencha sur son homme et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou juste avant de le relâcher. Kensei réagi aussitôt et ne laissant pas le temps à Grimmjow de s'échapper lui attrapa le bras après s'être retourné vers lui. Il s'était légèrement redressé quand une grimace de douleur vint obscurcir ses traits.

-Putain, grogna douloureusement Kensei en portant une main en bas de son dos.

-Qu'est-ce t'as ? demanda Grimmjow en se redressant inquiet.

Kensei lui jeta un regard noir avant de répliquer méchamment :

-C'est ta faute abrutie.

-Hé, j'y ai été molo, se défendit le bleuté en comprenant de quoi voulait parler Kensei.

-Putain d'merde, râla l'argenté en se posant doucement, très doucement sur le matelas, la main toujours dans le dos.

Grimmjow se redressa complètement et vient se poster devant Kensei, lui effleurant doucement le bras en signe d'excuse.

- Et puis quoi encore..., commença à râler Kensei avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres de Grimmjow qui ne restèrent juste qu'un instant.

-Tu sais ce que ça prouve sa ? fit Grimmjow en faisant un signe du menton vers la main de Kensei qui tenait le bas de son dos.

Grimmjow déglutie difficilement face au regard que lui lança Kensei mais continua dans sa lancé :

-Ça montre juste que ta pas l'habitude, affirma le bleuté avec un signe de tête positif. Et donc qu'il faut que j't'entretienne mieux de ce côté là, termina-t-il un sourire carnassier naissant sur ses lèvres.

Kensei resta figé. Mais il se reprit bien vite et menaça le bleuté du regard. Celui-ci sourit davantage à cet vision et s'approcha de Kensei avant de l'entourer de ses bras. L'argenté ne le repoussa pas mais ne fit rien pour montrer qu'il affectionnait cette étreinte.

-Aller boude pas, faut bien changé les rôles, fit Grimmjow en frottant le bout de son nez contre la peau de son amant.

-T'es pas assez doué pour m'dominer, répliqua Kensei.

Grimmjow réagit au quart de tour.

-Quoi, hurla-t-il tout en se décollant de son amant.

-T'as vu comment tu m'as fait mal, fit Kensei en fronçant encore davantage ses sourcils.

-Ouai bah t'avais pas mal t'à l'heure, répliqua le bleuté pas content.

-T'as pas mal au cul _toi_ quand c'est moi qui m'en charge.

-C'est parce que _toi_ t'es serré comme une petite pucelle, fit Grimmjow un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Kensei de lui exploser sa colère à la figure le bleuté l'emprisonna fermement entre ses bras et l'allongea délicatement contre le matelas tout en lui donnant un baiser des plus tendre. Une fois qu'il sentit son amant lui laisser l'accès à sa bouche il sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'il était ''calmé''. Vu comment c'était partie si il n'avait rien fait ça aurait été bon pour que _lui_ est mal au derrière ou pire... Kensei aurait dit _abstinence_.

Au bout d'un temps ils se séparèrent mais ne bougèrent pas, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kensei s'était peut-être calmé mais pensait quand même à une petit vengeance pour ce soir, il avait intérêt à s'être remit d'ici là. Grimmjow, lui, ne pensa qu'au moment présent serré dans les bras chaud de son homme. De toute façon il savait déjà qu'on pouvait pas calmer Kensei aussi facilement. Ça devait être juste que ça l'arrangeait lui aussi.

Il se mit sur le côté et entraina Kensei face à lui. Il lui sourit tendrement et passa gentiment un bras sur ses hanches pour finalement aller caresser du bout des doigts le dos de son homme. Ce dernier souffla tout en détourant le regard. Ce que c'était agaçant. Pourquoi quand il était tout mignon comme ça il n'arrivait pas à résister ? Bah, après tout, il ne lui avait pas donné ce surnom de _chaton_ pour rien. Il reporta son regard dans celui du bleuté et se pencha doucement sur lui pour aller effleurer ses lèvres.

__________________________________________________

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plu...

Vous êtes pas trop perturbé par la douceur de nos deux grands impulsifs au moins ^^

Le prochain chapitre devrait normalement être un peu plus ''brutal'' ^^''


	2. Douche

Titre : Lutte au quotidien

Couple : Grimmjow - Kensei

Rating : M

Disclaimer : persos à Tite.K

Résumé : Entre leurs accrochages, leurs caractères, les emmerdeurs... la relation de Grimmjow et Kensei ne manque pas d'être agité.

Warning : Encore beaucoup de Lemon ^^

_________________________________________________________

Chapitre 2 : Douche

Il était réveillé depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Le seul problème c'est qu'une masse l'empêchait de bouger et qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la repousser. Son amant était si paisible et mignon quand il dormait qu'il n'avait pas le cœur assez petit pour le réveiller. Encore un de ses côtés _chaton_ à ce bleuté. Décidément, son homme avait beaucoup d'influence sur son caractère, surtout au niveau colérique, dès qu'il le voyait un tantinet trop attendrissant il ne pouvait pas résister, d'ailleurs il pensait fortement que Grimmjow en profitait beaucoup.

Mais tout de même il y avait une certaines limites. Et de toute façon si il ne se dépêchait pas il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il avait prévu pour aujourd'hui, le bleuté avait beau être mignon il ne louperait pas ses examens à cause de lui. Kensei se décida alors à pousser son homme qui était confortablement installé, comme toujours, sur son buste. Il passa ses mains derrière son dos, touchant délicatement la peau douce de son amant au passage, et redressa lentement le haut de son propre corps. Il fit ainsi basculer Grimmjow sur le côté, mais à peine celui-ci avait été posé entièrement sur le matelas qu'il alla nicher sa tête contre l'épaule de l'argenté.

Ce dernier souffla et s'en prendre en compte que le bleuté était vraiment mais alors vraiment très mignon, retira doucement ses bras qui enlaçait le corps de son amant et lui donna un léger baiser sur la tempe avant de se retiré le plus doucement possible du lit. Il resta quelques secondes debout, s'habituant à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, et une fois fait il se dirigea vers la porte de leur chambre. Il sortie sans un bruit et alla directement vers la douche, autant profiter que Grimmjow dorme pour y aller sinon il y avait de grande chance que la journée commence comme elle commençait habituellement pour le couple. Pas que ça lui déplaise mais bon, il ne serrait vraiment pas concentré sur son boulot si le bleuté venait l'exciter de bon matin.

Il entra dans la pièce carrelé qu'était la salle de bain. L'atmosphère était vraiment très différente de la chambre. Il n'y avait rien de paisible et de chaud ici, juste le froid y régnait. Il fallait néanmoins qu'il travail aujourd'hui, alors ne pas attendre le réveil de Grimmjow. Pourquoi devait-il autant insister dans sa tête pour que l'information rentre ? Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui de rester trop longtemps avec son amant quand celui-ci était des plus irrésistible. Il essaya plus ou moins d'oublier ses envies primaires du matin tout en se déshabillant. Ce qui ne fut pas long vu qu'il ne portait que son sous-vêtement. Il entra sous la douche sans laisser le temps à l'eau de devenir suffisamment chaude. Fallait bien qu'il calme un peu ses ardeurs.

*/////////////////////////////////////////////// *

Grimmjow ouvrit lentement ses yeux, sa sensation de bien-être et de chaleur avait disparu. Comme dans un automatisme il porta sa main juste à côté de lui pour normalement toucher la peau ferme et douce de son Kensei. Mais rien, il ne toucha que la surface du matelas, autant dire que cette sensation n'avait rien avoir avec la peau si plaisante de son amant. Le bleuté garda un instant ses yeux sur l'emplacement vide à côté de lui, le visage dénué de toute expression.

Quand subitement il entendit un bruit inconnu pour ses oreilles fraichement réveillées. Mais dès qu'il fut suffisamment habitué au bruit et un peu moins dans les vapes un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres. Qu'il aimait se sons. Celui de la chute d'eau que provoquait une bonne douche. Il n'en avait pas fallut plus pour éveiller complètement le ''petit'' félin qui se leva aussitôt du lit pour se déplacer vers son Kensei à qui il offrirait un merveilleux cadeau ce matin. Il n'en doutait pas instant.

*/////////////////////////////////////////////////// *

Alors qu'il laissait l'eau réveiller son corps et son esprit Kensei entendit la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir. Il ferma les yeux et souffla doucement, bizarrement il sentait que sa journée serait encore perturbé par un certain jeune homme aux cheveux bleu. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire glisser doucement ses mains sur les côtes de l'argenté, l'entourant de ses bras. Il plaqua ensuite sa joue entre les omoplates de Kensei et serra ses bras encore plus fermement. C'était le petit câlin du matin.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants, sans un mot, chacun profitant de l'autre à travers cette étreinte. Mais finalement Kensei se retourna, toujours dans les bras de son amant, et colla son torse à celui de Grimmjow. Il plaça sa bouche très proche de celle du bleuté et lui sourit gentiment, c'était l'équivalence d'un «bonjour» entre eux, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi le bleuté lui rendit tout aussi gentiment son sourire. Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne ce contentaient jamais d'un _petit bonjour_ comme cela, il fallait un petit peu évoluer la chose quand même. A peine Grimmjow lui avait rendu la salutation que Kensei se jeta sur ses lèvres, c'était la fin de la tendresse.

Bien évidemment le bleuté répondit aussitôt, rendant chaque coups de langues que lui donner son amant, et faisant glisser ses mains le long du dos musclé de Kensei. Ce dernier avait plaqué une de ses mains derrière la tête de Grimmjow et l'autre dans son dos, le collant ainsi davantage à lui. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus puissant à chaque secondes, les deux jeunes hommes ne pensaient qu'à ça, qu'à leur union par cet intime échange. Leurs bassins se donnaient également quelques coups mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas cela l'important, pour le moment c'était juste les lèvres, la langue, le goût de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent calmement, les yeux fermés et le souffle rapide mais régulier. Puis dans un soupire à l'unisson le couple ouvrit les yeux et se fixa intensément. Grimmjow se pinça légèrement la lèvre et ne pouvant résister à l'image de son Kensei sous la douche alla nicher son visage dans le cou de l'argenté. Il entreprit immédiatement de sucer la peau et de la mordiller doucement tel un petit chaton. Même sous l'eau elle gardait encore son goût qui lui était si particulier, surtout pour les sens du bleuté. Ce dernier remonta ses mains qui étaient toujours dans le dos de Kensei et en fit glisser une dans les cheveux court et souple de son amant et une autre s'accrocha à l'épaule de l'argenté, le gardant ainsi collé à lui.

Kensei le laissait faire, lui donnant quelques baiser sur le bout de ses oreilles, seul endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre avec sa bouche. Il avait déjà descendu ses mains dans le bas du dos de Grimmjow et par moment faisait glisser quelques doigts sur la peau mâte de son amant. Le bleuté de son côté ne faisait pas attention à si il laissait des marques ou pas, l'essentiel étant de pouvoir goûter pleinement son Kensei de bon matin. Et puis, depuis la dernière fois il n'arrêtait pas de pensée à Kensei en soumis. Ça avait été si bon se jour là, les autres jour aussi bien sûr mais son côté dominant refaisait à chaque fois surface en repensant à l'argenté entrain de gémir et de frissonner sous ses doigts. Il voulait le faire encore, le plus souvent qu'il le pouvait, et si possible que ça devienne une habitude, même si il n'en espérait pas autant. Et ce matin il était particulièrement excité et de bonne humeur, alors pourquoi pas ? Mais dans ce cas là valait mieux préparer _tout doucement_ son Kensei, parce que vu comment il l'avait prit l'autre jour... ce coup là il ne fallait pas que son homme est mal, sinon il serait vraiment en mauvaise posture, oui très mauvaise.

-Tu m'as l'air bien parti non ? fit doucement Kensei à l'oreille du bleuté.

-La faute à qui ? répliqua Grimmjow avec un sourire.

-Je te préviens que je ne me laisserais pas avoir, fit l'argenté en glissant un regard soupçonneux vers son amant.

-De quoi tu parles ? répliqua ce dernier en fronçant imperceptiblement ses sourcils.

-A ton avis, crétin ? Prend moi pas pour un débile, fit Kensei en haussant légèrement la voix, se qui eu pour effet de casser l'ambiance paisible et tendre qui régner entre eux.

-Désolé, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que t'étais _assez_ _perspicace_, lança d'un ton narquois le bleuté, ce qui évidemment ne plut pas vraiment à Kensei.

-Répé...

Il fut interrompu par Grimmjow qui le plaqua contre une des parois de la douche, qui se trouvait être un des murs de la pièce. Il l'avait attrapé par ses deux bras qu'il tenait fermement, le bleuté se colla à lui et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres annonça tout proche de la bouche de Kensei :

-Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui mène... et pas de protestation, fit-il avant de plaquer brusquement sa bouche contre celle de l'argenté.

Celui-ci aurait bien voulu répliquer mais cette langue qui jouer déjà avec la sienne il ne pouvais y résister. Et puis de toute façon il était lui aussi de bonne humeur se matin, alors quoi que dise le bleuté, verra bien qui gagnera la partie. Pour bien faire comprendre à Grimmjow qu'il ne le laisserai pas faire et que c'est lui qui y passerait il imposa un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu au baiser, le rendant plus puissant, plus intense. Les légers filer de baves qui s'échapper de leur bouche se confondaient avec l'eau qui coulait toujours à flot sur eux (elle va être cher la note ^^). Grimmjow plaqua davantage Kensei contre le mur tout en passant une jambe entre les cuisses de son amant. Ce dernier gémit dans la bouche du bleuté quand il ressentit une pression sur son intimité. Il essaya de repousser Grimmjow en appuyant ses mains sur ses hanches, vu que celui-ci se collait encore fermement à lui, mais ça n'eut aucun effet. Le bleuté était partie et il ne s'arrêtera pas.

Le souffle leur manquant à tout les deux ils stoppèrent le baiser dans un gémissement rauque. Aussitôt rompu Kensei rejeta Grimmjow en arrière, il atterri ainsi sur une autre paroi de la douche. L'argenté ne cherchant pas à y aller doucement ou encore mieux à être tendre s'agenouilla devant son amant et après avoir mis son sexe en bouche imposa un rythme puissant à ses vas et viens. Des mouvements si forts que le bleuté se courba sous la pression. L'intensité pouvait parfaitement se sentir à travers les gémissements qui lui était venu dès que Kensei s'était saisi de son intimité, et qui étaient rauque et étouffer comme venant du fond de la gorge. Grimmjow avait accrocher violemment ses mains aux cheveux de Kensei mais pour une fois ne chercha pas à faire accélérer le rythme à son amant, la pression étant déjà au maximum, enfin selon son corps.

Grimmjow avait maintenant fermé les yeux, ne supportant plus l'intensité de la chose. D'ailleurs si son esprit l'avait put il se serait poser la question de pourquoi il n'avait pas encore jouit. Ses gémissement devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlés et son souffles désordonné et précipité au possible. Si l'eau n'avait pas était là la sueur se serait répandu en à peine une minute sur son corps. Finalement il éjacula dans la bouche de son homme, un gémissement rauque et lent accompagnant son plaisir. Kensei se redressa doucement, parcourant du bout de sa langue le corps si plaisant de son amant. D'ailleurs l'eau le rendait encore plus engageant, mettant parfaitement bien en évidence ses muscles fermes mais assez fins, les battements de son cœur faisant soulever son torse à un rythme effréné se qui le rendait d'autant plus excitant.

Kensei alla taquiner un des mamelons du bleuté. Il laissa seulement glisser doucement sa langue dessus n'imposant aucune pression, rendant la traitement beaucoup plus délicat que celui qu'il venait d'effectuer. Apparemment il croyait avoir pleinement montré à Grimmjow qui aurait les commandes aujourd'hui, mais il avait du oublier un détail, le bleuté était un obstiné dans l'âme et ne baissera pas les bras aussi facilement. C'est pourquoi il fut assez surpris quand il fut saisi par les épaules, interrompant ainsi son taquinage de mamelons, puis plaqué sur la paroi qu'il avait occupé il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

-A mon tour, fit simplement Grimmjow une expression sauvage sur le visage.

Sans attendre une quelconque réplique il fondit sur l'intimité de son homme, l'emprisonnant directement avec sa bouche tout comme l'avait fait Kensei. D'ailleurs les mouvements aussi furent similaire, autant puissant et rude que ceux qui lui avaient été imposé. Les gémissements de l'argenté ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, se qui bien évidemment excita d'autant plus le bleuté agenouillé devant lui. Il plaqua encore plus fermement sa bouche sur le membre de son amant et accéléra la vitesse, s'aidant de ses mains qui tenait fermement les hanches de Kensei. Grimmjow ne cessait de devenir plus sauvage, rendant ses vas et viens trop intense pour l'argenté qui, tout comme le bleuté, se courba et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son homme.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils se laissaient allé comme ça tout les deux. Normalement il privilégiaient la douceur quand ils faisaient l'amour. Faut dire que comme ils le font assez souvent ils ne pourraient pas tenir le rythme avec une telle cadence à chaque fois. Mais bon une fois de temps en temps ça ne faisait pas de mal, enfin en principe, et puis cette fois c'était surtout comme un petit duel entre eux. Et en plus il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'ils tombent dans une histoire romantique à souhait, c'était vraiment pas comme ça qu'ils voyaient une relation de longue durée.

Les sons que laissaient échapper Kensei se faisait de plus en plus rauque et sourd, toute l'intensité de son plaisir se reflétant dans ses gémissements. Sa respiration était agité comme jamais et ses ongles commençaient à rentrer dans la peau du bleuté. Ce dernier compris à ce signe que Kensei n'était pas bien loin de se libérer. Ne pouvant plus accélérer vu qu'il faisait déjà tous ce qu'il pouvait il continua ses vas et viens puissant et rude. Enfin son homme éjacula dans sa bouche dans un gémissement un peu plus prononcé et en se contractant. Kensei n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de se genre de traitement et son amant était bien trop doué, il faudrait mieux qu'ils fassent ça un peu plus souvent pour pas perdre le rythme, quoique ça rendait la chose encore plus intense après tout, c'était peut-être pas si mal.

Grimmjow lécha quelques goûtes de la semence de Kensei qui s'était échappé sur l'abdomen de l'argenté. Ainsi quand il eu finit sa petit dégustation il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner le tatouage de son homme et en même temps la peau, bien sûr. Il laissa sa langue parcourir le buste de Kensei qui était encore agité par le plaisir qu'il venait tout juste de ressentir. Le bleuté plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et finalement remonta son visage face à celui de Kensei qui avait encore les yeux fermés.

Il vient doucement lui effleurer les lèvres tout en glissant le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de l'argenté. Il laissait quelques légers baisers, quelques petites caresses avec sa langues avec ses lèvres sur la bouche de son homme, attendant qu'il reprenne contenance face à cet excès de plaisir. Kensei ouvrit doucement les yeux et fixa ceux du bleuté. Celui-ci sourit gentiment avant de mouler son corps à celui de son homme et de chuchoter doucement à son oreille :

-J'crois bien que y a que moi qui peux terminer l'affaire.

L'argenté qui ne se voyait vraiment pas le courage de reprendre les choses en mains acquiesça doucement de la tête, se qui se révélera être un grand coup dans sa fierté quand il se sera ressaisi. Le bleuté retrouva son sourire carnassier à la soumission de son homme, la journée commençait à merveille. Il fit tout d'abord glisser ses mains le long du corps musclé de son amant pour finalement les poser sur ses fesses fermes. Il écarta gentiment, malgré ses envies plus que brutal, les jambes de Kensei à l'aide de ses propres jambes. Il fit glisser doucement un doigts entre les fesses de l'homme plaquer contre le mur tout en jouant à lécher son cou et son oreille. Très lentement il fit entrer son doigts. Cette fois si les choses devaient bien se passer, hors de question qu'il attende encore aussi longtemps pour pouvoir toucher ainsi son homme et de toute façon il devait bien l'habituer parce que c'était impossible qu'il se contente juste de la soumission, Kensei l'excitait bien trop pour ça.

Il entra un deuxième doigts alors qu'il explorait plus en profondeur l'oreille de son amant. Les deux intrus glissèrent doucement dans l'intimité de Kensei qui malgré la douceur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se contracter. Grimmjow y allait le plus gentiment qu'il pouvait, le fait qu'ils soient sous la douche ne l'aidait pas. Dès qu'il se décollait légèrement de son amant ses yeux étaient automatiquement attirés par la peau mâte et le corps plus qu'engageant de Kensei. Il soupirai légèrement avant de se recoller encore plus et d'imprégner à ses doigts un mouvement un peu plus rapide. Il décida enfin de rajouter un dernier doigt qu'il fit entrer aussi doucement que les autres. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent alors légèrement laissant quelques gémissements plaintifs franchir les lèvres de l'argenté. Grimmjow s'occupait toujours à taquiner l'oreille pour essayer de distraire son homme. Celui-ci se détendit un peu, laissant toute sa confiance au bleuté. De toute façon si il avait mal après il aurait de ses nouvelles.

En même temps qu'il soulevait une des jambes de Kensei, faisant glisser ses doigts sur le peau qui était devenu encore plus douce sous l'eau, Grimmjow retira ses doigts. Il cala la jambe de son amant contre sa hanche et plaqua également son torse contre le sien. Il se mit ensuite à pénétrer doucement son homme qui se crispa aussitôt devant se nouvelle intrus à la taille un peu plus imposante. Le bleuté attendit d'arriver jusqu'au bout pour poser assez brutalement ses lèvres contre celles de Kensei. Celui-ci qui avait reprit un peu de vigueur avec cette intrusion ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser, il fallait absolument qu'il se laisse aller sinon il allait encore être accusé d'être serré comme une jeune pucelle, nan mais celui-là... il n'avait pas encore oublié ce coup bas.

Alors que le baiser commençait à prendre en puissance, Grimmjow entreprit de faire bouger son bassin, appliquant tout d'abord un rythme lent mais profond à ses mouvements. Kensei étouffait des gémissements dans la bouche de son amant vraiment pas habitué à être pénétrer, surtout que malgré l'apparente délicatesse du bleuté les vas et viens étaient tout de même assez rude. Grimmjow s'en rendait parfaitement compte mais ça l'excitait tellement cet endroit si étroit et les gémissements si particulier de son homme qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce dernier s'accrocha au bleuté, entourant ses épaules de ses bras, pour le plaquer plus contre lui, il voulait sentir au maximum sa peau contre la sienne. Grimmjow accéléra s'empêchant tout de même de perdre son sang froid alors qu'il sentait son corps vibrer sous la tension que lui procurait Kensei. Ressentir tous ses frissons, entendre tous ses gémissements, être en lui, tous ça excité Grimmjow au plus au point et pourtant il se devait d'être doux. Rrrahh qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour son homme.

Kensei bougeait de plus en plus contre la paroi de la douche alors que Grimmjow augmentait doucement le rythme de ses vas et viens. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient toujours pas décollées et leur souffles se faisait ainsi plus vifs et leur gémissements plus intenses. Ils se séparèrent tout de même étant presque à bout de souffle. Grimmjow accéléra alors ses mouvements, rompant toute retenu. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait y aller à son rythme, toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé s'était relâchée en même temps que le baiser.

Kensei gémit un peu plus fort au changement de vitesse mais s'habitua assez vite. Pour l'instant il ne ressentait aucune douleur juste ce plaisir qui ne faisait que grandir encore et encore au rythme des coups de hanche de son amant. D'ailleurs son plaisir n'allait pas tarder à atteindre son plus au point, idem pour son amant. Grimmjow donna encore quelques coup avant que tous deux se libèrent en même temps, comme toujours. Cette fois si encore le bleuté ne prit pas la peine de se retirer de Kensei quand il se libéra, laissant exploser tous son plaisir dans l'intimité étroite de l'argenté. Ce dernier, comme tout homme dans sa position éjacula sur leur deux bustes, malgré le peu d'espace qu'il y avait. La semence qui collait sur leur corps fut rapidement enlevé par l'eau qui couler toujours.

Il soufflèrent à l'unisson pendant un certain temps, chacun sentant parfaitement le cœur de l'autre battre à un rythme irrégulier. Grimmjow qui ne s'était pas encore retirer le fit tout en se décollant un peu de son homme. Mais il se rapprocha rapidement et les yeux fermés, le souffle court il l'entoura de ses bras posant sa tête sur son épaule. L'argenté posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et cala son visage dans ses cheveux bleu. Ils attendirent ainsi le temps qu'il fallu pour que leur plaisir n'accapare plus tous leurs sens, mais une fois fait ils restèrent à s'enlacer voulant profiter le plus possible de cet instant de paix qui régnait toujours entre eux quand ils faisaient l'amour ou quand ils dormaient. Mais bien évidemment un petit bleuté qui ne savait pas rester en place, coller ainsi au corps de son amant, perturba un peu les choses.

Il avait légèrement défait l'étreinte de ses bras sur les épaules de Kensei et faisait glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le corps ferme mais sensible de son homme, déclenchant ainsi d'inévitable frissons. L'argenté gigota légèrement mais ne fit rien de plus, pour l'instant il laissait son chaton jouer un peu si il le voulait. Grimmjow passa sur les côtes qu'il savait extrêmement sensible de Kensei, se sentant l'envie d'aller taquiner cette peau avec autre chose que ses doigts le bleuté s'apprêtait à descendre vers le buste de son homme mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en décalant ses mains dans le bas du dos de Grimmjow et en appuyant fermement.

-Arrête, fit-il simplement d'une voix assez lasse.

-Déjà fatigué, répliqua le bleuté qui dès qu'il entendait la voix de son homme se sentait plus énergique qu'à la base.

-Putain comment tu veux que j'sois pas fatigué, fit Kensei en haussant un peu le ton et en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah, souffla Grimmjow, j'te l'ai dit t'as pas assez d'expérience de s'côté, moi tu m'aurais fait ça j'aurais été d'attaque pour un second round presque dans l'immédiat.

-Ok, j'm'en rappellerais la prochaine fois, fit Kensei comme si de rien n'était.

-Ça serait bien, répliqua le bleuté joueur.

-Bon tu fait chier là, grogna l'argenté alors que Grimmjow continuait à passer doucement ses doigts sur son buste.

-Soit pas méchant ou j'te fait comme la dernière fois, fit le bleuté avec un sourire.

-M'énerve pas Grimm, s'impatienta Kensei qui n'arrêtait pas de frissonner.

-Ok mon grand j'arrête mais j'veux une compensation, répliqua Grimmjow en remontant ses mains autour du cou de son aîné et en lui offrant un gentil petit sourire.

-P'tain t'es increvable toi, souffla Kensei.

-J't'l'ai dit, dès que t'es avec moi ou que j'pense à toi j'suis capable de tout, fit le bleuté en approchant doucement ses lèvres de celle de l'argenté.

Elles se rencontrèrent avec douceur s'ouvrant légèrement pour faire glisser lentement les langues l'une vers l'autre. Un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus tendre, d'affectueux qu'ils aimaient s'échanger pour montrer tout se que leur cœur contenait. Cet échange prit néanmoins rapidement fin même si leur lèvres mirent beaucoup plus de temps à se séparer, le goût de l'autre étant trop agréable pour être désunie aussi vite. Une fois le contact bien rompu Grimmjow se décala légèrement et tourna le robinet pour éteindre la douche. Les jets d'eau chaude s'arrêtant peu à peu l'air tiède de la salle d'eau parvint sur leurs corps brulants. Les deux jeunes hommes frissonnèrent et à cet instant Kensei eu une idée pour reprendre un peu d'aplomb face à cette situation. Il plaqua une des ses mains dans le bas du dos de Grimmjow et le colla à lui, son visage à quelques centimètre du sien.

-Maintenant il est temps d'essuyer toute cette eau chaton, fit-il un sourire s'agrandissant à chaque secondes sur ses lèvres et une lueur provocatrice au fond des yeux.

___________________________________________

Voilà pour le second chapitre ^^

Désolé vous n'aurez pas la scène qui suit entre nos deux grands gaillards, même si je suis sur que vous l'imaginer très bien ^^

Bon, petit indice pour le prochain chapitre c'est le petit Grimmy qui va avoir mal aux fesses ^^ et puis leur relation va pas tarder à être perturbé...

D'ailleurs à propos de ça j'aimerais que vous me disiez quel perturbateurs vous préféreriez ?? C'est pas ma faute j'arrive pas à me décidé sur qui seront les ''méchants'' dans cette histoire... alors un petit coup de main ?? ^^ Vous pouvez en choisir trois et tout ceux que vous proposez seront pris en compte.


	3. Vidéo

Titre : Lutte au quotidien

Couple : Grimmjow - Kensei

Rating : M

Disclaimer : persos à Tite.K

Notes : Enfin au tour de Grimm ^^ alors heureux ?? Moi perso oouuuiiii XD

Sinon merci **Kuro** pour ta review ^^ et donc bah je prend en compte le choix de tes perturbateurs qui sont Ichigo, Byakuya et Ulquiorra mais je précise qu'ils n'arriveront pas tout de suite vu que j'ai déjà quelques chapitres de prévus mais ça ne veux pas dire que vous ne les verrais pas apparaître avant (enfin je me comprend ^^'' ... bah vous verrez avec la suite de toute façon).

Sinon vous pouvez continuer à choisir des ''perturbateurs'' mais dès que j'aurais publié le chapitre 5 les votes seront clos ^^

Résumé : Entre leurs accrochages, leurs caractères, les emmerdeurs... la relation de Grimmjow et Kensei ne manque pas d'être agité.

Warning : Re-encore beaucoup de Lemon ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Vidéo

Il était vraiment très fier de lui, c'est vrai que c'était pas souvent qu'il arrivait à se réveiller avant son amant. Ah la la pouvoir le voir dormir, son grand et fier Kensei, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça. Il était presque aussi mignon que quand il s'occupait de lui lors de leur ébats. Autant dire que Grimmjow était déjà très excité et à la limite de baver, pourtant son amant, quand il était encore dans son sommeil, était mignon et attendrissant, c'est pas vraiment le genre de vision qui alarme une partie du corps situé entre les jambes, normalement ça en alarme une au niveau du torse. Mais bon, le bleuté ne pouvait résister au charme de son Kensei et qu'il soit mignon ou excitant pour lui ça se finirait toujours et encore de la même façon. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette façon, rien que de l'imaginer ça le mettais dans tous ses états.

Mais bon pour le moment il fallait profiter de la situation. Vu qu'il y avait peu de fois ou il pouvait admirer son homme ainsi autant immortaliser le moment. Grimmjow se leva rapidement mais discrètement du lit, une expression excitée illuminant son visage. Il alla chercher son portable sur le bureau qui trainait près de la fenêtre et au passage ouvrit légèrement les rideaux le plus discrètement qu'il put. Il se rapprocha tel un félin particulièrement agile devant Kensei qui représentait une proie particulièrement alléchante.

Il posa un genoux sur le lit pour pouvoir atteindre le drap qu'il tira délicatement, laissant apercevoir la peau mâte et qui semblait si douce de son amant. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos les bras le long du corps et le visage légèrement tourné vers Grimmjow. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rester quelques secondes à fixer le corps qu'il trouvait chaque jour plus engageant de Kensei. Il lâcha le drap au niveau du bassin mais ne voulant pas luter contre son envie alla égarer ses mains contre la peau douce et chaude du buste de son homme. Il fit parcourir délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur les muscles ferme de l'argenté, insistant plus particulièrement sur le 69 qu'il aimait tant.

Quittant à regret le haut du corps de Kensei il fit descendre sa main au pied de ce dernier. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois le drap pour le remonter le long des jambes musclé de son homme, en profitant bien évidemment au passage de la peau si apaisante par sa douceur et si réconfortante par sa chaleur de son amant. Il l'arrêta en haut des cuisses, le tissu blanc couvrant ainsi juste l'intimité de Kensei. Il recula alors, mettant ses deux pieds au sol. Il sourit tendrement en regardant son amant ainsi mis en avant, ressortant son côté tendre qu'il cachait derrière ses allures de bagarreurs.

Grimmjow alluma son portable et alla bien évidemment dans «Vidéo». Comme ça, même si ce n'était qu'à travers un écran, il aurait toujours son Kensei du matin, le moment ou il était le plus naturel possible, ou il baissait toute barrière et ou Grimmjow pouvait l'admirer, l'aimait encore plus. Pas que son amour n'était pas fort pendant la journée mais cette vision l'attendrissait tellement qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'être réchauffé.

Le bleuté enfin fin près à profiter du sommeil de son homme mis la vidéo en marche. C'est avec un sourire s'élargissant à chaque instants que Grimmjow parcourut de loin la silhouette de Kensei, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de son corps et faisant des zooms sur des partis qu'il adorait taquiner. Il espérait vraiment que l'argenté ne se réveil pas, ça allait barder sinon. C'est sûr que c'est pas ça qui énerverait profondément son amant, ça le mettrais juste un peu en colère mais bon, vaux toujours mieux prendre ses précautions, Kensei pouvait être assez _sauvage_ quand il le voulait.

Il laissait glisser ses yeux sur le corps dénudé de son homme en même temps qu'il prenait la vidéo. A le fixer comme ça c'est sûr qu'il aurait envie de lui sauter dessus dès qu'il aurait fini, il se demandait même comment il faisait pour ne pas se jeter _tout de suite_ sur lui. Il était tellement parfait, pour Grimmjow il n'y avait rien et il n'y aurait _jamais_ rien qui puisse valoir son homme, sa sera toujours lui et uniquement lui, il ne pourrait jamais accepter qu'ils se séparent un jour. Perdu dans ses pensées son regard vague ne fit pas attention à celui de Kensei qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsque Grimmjow se reconcentra, prenant conscience que tout son Kensei était dans l'appareil, c'est là qu'il croisa son regard, et un regard pas franchement très joyeux, mais plutôt un brin noir. Le bleuté laissa quelques seconde une expression d'effrois s'inscrire sur les traits de son visage avant de se reprendre et de plutôt laisser l'inquiétude envahir ses traits. La mâtiné allait ''mal'' se commencer et bizarrement il sentait que c'est son grade qui allait prendre.

Kensei se redressa l'air assez sévère et avant que Grimmjow puisse dire quoique se soit pour s'expliquer, l'argenté était déjà sortie du lit et se précipitait sur lui. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de coups juste l'attraper mais le bleuté réussi à se reprendre à temps et à déguerpir comme il put. Kensei l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il venait juste de lui passer devant et essayait de s'échapper vers la sortie. Le plus âgé le poussa brutalement sur le lit, faisant ainsi glisser le portable, qui alla valdingué avec plusieurs rebond un peu plus loin, des mains du bleuté. Kensei se positionna juste au-dessus de lui.

-Grimm, tu sais bien que j'aime pas être de sale humeur le matin, menaça l'argenté en fixant son regard dans celui de son amant qui, même si il avait son homme nu juste au-dessus de lui, aurait bien voulu être autre part.

-C'est... c'était juste pour..., tenta de s'expliquer un tout petit Grimmjow.

-J'en ai rien à faire, le coupa Kensei en rapprochant dangereusement son visage de son vis-à-vis, tu sais que j'aime pas tout ces trucs là (photos, vidéos... pourtant il est très photogénique ^^).

-Mais j'ai pas put résister à ton charme du matin, fit le bleuté en étirant un léger sourire, essayant ainsi de changer la direction de la ''conversation'' qui allait dans un très mauvais sens, surtout pour ses fesses.

-Ah ouai ? Bah tu vois c'est pareil pour moi, t'es vraiment mignon quand tu paniques, répliqua l'argenté en étirant un sourire carnassier.

-Eh j'panique pas, se défendit le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils et en haussant légèrement la voix.

-Bah si, et t'as bien raison, fit Kensei en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux bleu de l'homme sous lui.

-Oh tu crois ? provoqua Grimmjow en entourant de ses bras la taille de son homme et en le plaquant ainsi à lui. T'as décidé d'te rebeller ? lança-t-il moqueur.

-Ouai c'est ça, fit l'argenté en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du bleuté auquel il n'avait pas pu résisté étant assez proche, t'aura pas mon cul cette fois.

-C'est quoi ça ? fit Grimmjow narquois. J'vais t'apprendre à embrasser moi, lança-t-il une expression sauvage apparaissant sur son visage.

Aussitôt dit il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Kensei, faisant entrer sa langue facilement dans la bouche de son homme qui lui avait laissé le passage. Elles se rencontrèrent brusquement et entamèrent directement un combat puissant qui déciderais certainement du rôle que chacun aller avoir. Le plus vieux appuya davantage ses lèvres contre celle du bleuté rendant ainsi l'intensité de leur échange encore plus grande. Grimmjow avait remonté ses mains et les avait lui aussi fait glisser dans les cheveux fin et souple de son amant. Chacun cherchant au maximum à profitait le plus possible des lèvres et ainsi du goût de l'autre. Le baiser gagnait en intensité et Kensei en était le principale dominant, son amant ne se laissant pas faire mais la cadence de ses coups de langue diminuaient à chaque fois, laissant ainsi Kensei mener de mieux en mieux le rythme. Puis quand Grimmjow fut presque à bout de souffle il laissa l'entière contrôle à son homme qui ne brisa pas directement le baiser même si il savait qu'il avait gagné. Ce ne fut que quelques instants après qu'il détacha doucement ses lèvres jouant encore un peu avec sa langue dans et sur la bouche du bleuté.

Kensei passa sa langue sur ses lèvres enlevant la salive qui avait légèrement coulé avant d'en faire de même avec son homme en se reprochant de nouveaux au coin de sa bouche. Grimmjow était légèrement essoufflé mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de taquiner son homme, parcourant son visage penché sur lui de léger baiser, faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les hanches sensibles et douces, remontant légèrement sa jambe pour appuyer délicatement sur l'entre-jambe de son amant. Ce dernier s'occupait à léchouiller la mâchoire et l'oreille de Grimmjow, déclenchant ainsi des frissons d'appréciation.

-Oh Kensei tu vas me faire attendre encore longtemps, fit le bleuté en glissant son regard vers son amant.

-T'es pressé ? répliqua ce dernier en étirant un léger sourire et en remontant son visage face à celui du bleuté.

-Bah en faite c'est juste un conseil... un conseil que tu devrais prendre très au sérieux si tu n'veux pas te retrouver une nouvelle fois plaquer contre le matelas, fit Grimmjow en faisant apparaître son sourire carnassier.

-Vraiment très mauvaise idée de me provoquer mon grand, répliqua Kensei avec le même sourire, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui commande et tu vas bien l'sentir, fit-il en plaquant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celle de son homme.

Une fois ce nouvelle échange lancé l'argenté descendit doucement ses mains le long du buste de Grimmjow, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les muscles bien tracés et fermes de son amant. Il laissa ensuite une de ses mains allé sur le membre du bleuté l'effleurant légèrement, le touchant à peine, ce qui avait pour unique but d'exciter Grimmjow. Ce qui marcha à merveille vu les léger gémissements étouffés qu'il laissait déjà échapper. Raahh il était vraiment chiant ce gars ! Presque à chaque fois il le faisait languir, attendant qu'il soit bien excité pour doubler ainsi son plaisir quand il en aurait fini avec lui. C'est vrai que la jouissance était vraiment formidable quand Kensei se chargeait de tout, même si y avait rien de comparable quand c'était _lui_ qui le prenait, mais sur le moment ses effleurements, cette délicatesse le faisait ''mourir'' sur place, le plaisir étant beaucoup trop intense pour son petit corps. Le bleuté cassa le baiser.

-Vas plus vite, ordonna Grimmjow en soufflant de plus en plus bruyamment.

-Nan, répliqua l'argenté en souriant satisfait, je sais qu't'aime ça.

Il se décida tout de même à prendre en main le sexe du bleuté et entreprit de commencer des mouvements lents mais rudes. Grimmjow réagi automatiquement à ce changement et ses gémissements augmentèrent de volume. Kensei laissa glisser son buste sur celui de son homme allant ainsi taquiner le torse dure et doux de Grimmjow avec sa bouche. Il faisait glisser sa langue sur la peau, se dirigeant lentement vers l'un des mamelons de son amant. Il le suça toujours avec délicatesse et lenteur faisant ainsi rougir un peu Grimmjow et lui faisant plaquer le visage de Kensei encore plus contre lui en lui saisissant ses cheveux. Ce dernier sentant un liquide se répandre légèrement sur ses doigts abandonna le mamelon et descendit son visage vers le membre excité de son homme, celui-ci l'accompagnant de ses mains toujours posé sur sa tête.

A peine arriver devant le bassin du bleuté Kensei mis son sexe en bouche et imprima des vas et viens lents et insistants. Il égara ses mains sur les cuisses très agréable au touché de son homme. Celui-ci avait remonter légèrement ses jambes quand l'argenté avait avalé son membre et maintenant c'est les yeux plissés et les dents serré qu'il subissait cette divine torture qui ne cessez de l'exciter. Son amant était décidément beaucoup trop doué, surtout quand il n'était pas brutal. Le côté positif de se genre de traitement c'est qu'après il n'y avait généralement aucune douleur, il n'y avait que le plaisir qui restait. Kensei accélérait légèrement ses mouvements de temps en temps faisant ainsi cambrer un peu plus le bleuté à chaque fois. Il ne donna de réel puissance et de vitesse à ses vas et viens que quand il sentit le bleuté proche de la libération. Grimmjow agrippa les cheveux de Kensei à ce changement si soudain et éjacula presque dans l'immédiat, se délivrant entièrement dans la bouche de son homme.

Kensei se retira et lécha le sperme âcre mais plaisant de Grimmjow qui s'était répandu sur ses lèvres et sa mâchoire. Il remonta doucement le long du buste de son amant, taquinant de sa langue la peau mâte et où une légère couche de transpiration venait d'apparaitre, jusqu'au visage du bleuté. Il déposa un chaste et délicat baiser sur les lèvres entrouverte de Grimmjow où s'échappait un souffle agité. Ce dernier se saisi de la tête de Kensei qu'il venait à peine de délaisser de ses mains pour le rapprocher de lui. Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, l'envi de sentir Kensei infiniment proche de lui grandissant à chaque instant qu'il passait à le toucher. Il commencèrent ainsi un nouveau baiser ou les coups de langue étaient lents et délicats, chacun profitant intensément de la saveur de l'autre.

Pendant ce baiser Kensei glissa une main le long des côtes de Grimmjow, elle se dirigeait inlassablement vers l'intimité de son homme. Il écarta légèrement les cuisses du bleuté avec ses jambes et passa ainsi plus facilement sa main jusqu'à ses fesses. Il caressa doucement l'intimité avant d'y faire entrer doucement un doigt, déclenchant assez vite des mouvements à l'intérieure de son homme. Ce dernier n'eu pas de crispation, assez habitué à être pénétré, il ne fit juste qu'étouffer un très léger gémissement dans la bouche de l'argenté. Celui-ci accentua son baiser en même temps qu'il faisait entrer un autre doigt, imprimant le même mouvement lent mais profond aux deux intrus. Kensei se colla encore davantage à son homme, ressentant son cœur agiter sous son torse, sentant les frissons et les légères contractions des muscles qu'il déclenchait chez lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps il ressortie ses doigts et fit glisser ses mains vers les cuisses du bleuté qu'il écarta davantage pour pouvoir se positionner devant son orifice. Il brisa le baiser, voulant entendre les gémissements que son amant n'allait pas tarder à pousser. Il le pénétra doucement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il sentit directement son amant se contracter face à son intrusion et il put distinctement entendre un sons rauque et lent sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Il arriva rapidement au fond de l'intimité de son homme qui gigota légèrement tout en attrapant Kensei par les épaules, le collant ainsi à lui. L'argenté entama des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide à chaque instant, rendant ainsi la puissance de ses coups de hanches tout à fait agréable.

Grimmjow s'accrocha à son homme et positionna son visage dans son cou alors que celui-ci le pénétrait. Il le serra assez fort, Kensei étant vraiment bien foutu à ce niveau là, autant il aurait préférait qu'il soit un peu plus rude quand il s'activait sur son sexe avec sa main ou sa bouche autant il adorait qu'il soit doux avec lui quand il était en lui. La langue du bleuté alla taquiner le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, qui pouvait ainsi parfaitement profiter des gémissements de plus en plus insistant de Grimmjow. Kensei gémit doucement contre la joue de son homme.

-T'es toujours aussi bon mon chaton, articula difficilement l'argenté qui était à chaque fois plié par l'intensité tellement Grimmjow était serré.

-Tu devrais t'essayer... tu verrais que j'vaux rien, répliqua le bleuté avec un sourire qui laissa vite place à un autre gémissement.

-... tu seras toujours le mieux pour moi, souffla Kensei au creux de l'oreille de son homme.

-C'est une déclaration, se moqua Grimmjow.

-La ferme, fit Kensei en donnant un coups de hanches un peu plus rude.

Grimmjow réagit en laissant un gémissement plus fort que les autres franchir ses lèvres. Leur peau s'entrechoquèrent encore quelques instant avant que dans un dernier coup plus profond et plus puissant que les autres ils se libèrent tous les deux, le bleuté entre leur deux buste et Kensei dans l'intimité de son homme. Un gémissement long et particulièrement rauque accompagnèrent leur libération. Kensei se retira de Grimmjow et vint se coller à lui en l'entourant de ses bras, le bleuté alla égarer ses mains dans les cheveux de l'argenté. Le plaisir n'avait pas était violent, hardant, comme quand ça leur arrivait certaine fois, mais plutôt apaisant, réconfortant, chaud. Ils restèrent longtemps à profiter de ce plaisir qui était le premier de leur journée et donc le plus intense (même si y a pas tant de différence que ça avec les autres).

Kensei se redressa légèrement et fixa Grimmjow.

-T'as vraiment d'la chance que j'sois gentil avec toi, fit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Eh ouai... c'est parce que j'suis _mignon_, souffla le bleuté en étirant un sourire.

Le plus vieux alla taquiner de sa langue le coin des lèvres de son homme, ne permettant pas à celui-ci de l'embrasser.

-J'veux pas que t'es de vidéo de moi, fit Kensei en décalant son visage vers l'oreille de Grimmjow.

-C'est bien pourtant, tu pourrais toujours être sur moi comme ça, répliqua ce dernier en faisant glisser doucement le bout de son nez sur la joue douce de l'homme au-dessus de lui.

-J'aime pas c'est tout et puis tu m'as là ça devrais te suffire, insista Kensei.

-... bon vu que t'as l'air de pas trop aimé..., fit Grimmjow en abandonnant son idée d'immortaliser son Kensei dans toute sa beauté du matin. Mais je veux que tu sois tout mignon le matin comme quand tu dors.

-Tu veux vraiment ? Si j'suis tout mignon t'aura plus se genre de plaisir, répliqua Kensei en souriant légèrement.

-Quoi ? Bah nan, suffit que tu sois d'abord mignon et après excité... t'inquiète pas ça j's'rais parfaitement m'en charger, fit le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu crois ça ? C'est toi qui a était particulièrement bien excité se matin, répliqua Kensei en remontant son visage face à celui de son amant.

-Normal, t'as vu quel homme j'ai en face de moi ? Comment tu veux qu'j'résiste ? fit Grimmjow en s'avançant très près des lèvres de l'argenté, demandant ainsi un baiser.

-J'peux dire la même chose, dit rapidement Kensei avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du bleuté, beaucoup plus brusquement que ce qu'ils avaient put faire jusqu'à présent.

Le baiser dura quelques instants qui suffirent amplement à ré-exciter les deux jeunes hommes. Kensei se décida tout de même à se séparer de son homme et à se redresser, s'appuyant sur le bassin de Grimmjow.

-Oh tu veux un second round mon grand, susurra le bleuté en posant ses mains sur les hanches de l'argenté.

-Tu peux rêvé, aujourd'hui mon cul il reste indemne, répliqua Kensei en regardant sévèrement l'homme aux yeux lubrique qu'il surplombait.

-Dommage, fit ce dernier en faisant glisser doucement le bout de ses doigts sur les hanches puis l'abdomen de son amant.

-Tss... crétin, on doit bosser j'te signal et j'ai pas envie d'être crevé, fit l'argenté en se décalant de dessus Grimmjow.

Mais avant de s'en aller du lit il revint face à celui-ci est l'embrassa rapidement :

-J'vais m'doucher, annonça-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir quand il tourna doucement son profil vers le bleuté qui le regarder un sourire en coin :

-Mais tu m'efface cette putain de vidéo avant, menaça-t-il en attendant que son amant ce décide.

Le bleuté fit la moue mais se releva enfin, après tout plus vite sortie du lit plus vite sous la douche, et se dirigea vers son portable lamentablement démonté mais encore ouvert qui trainait dans un coin. Il le prit entre ses doigts et s'apprêtait à aller chercher la vidéo pour l'effacer à regret quand ce qui apparaissait sur l'écran le figea. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous la surprise et écarquilla ses jolie yeux bleu où briller encore une lueur de plaisir. Autant dire que cette lueur ne fit pas long feu quand il réalisa se qu'afficher l'écran. Une expression d'effrois resta inscrite sur ses traits.

-Alors tu t'grouille ou tu veux qu'j'le fasse pour toi, souffla Kensei en se dirigeant vers son amant.

Ce dernier se tourna lentement vers lui, absolument certain que cette journée n'allait pas être une des plus joyeuse de sa vie.

-Euh je... je crois que y a eu un problème, fit Grimmjow en essayant de ne pas imaginer la colère qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur lui.

-Quoi ? demanda l'argenté intrigué par l'expression d'effrois imprimé sur le visage de son amant.

Il se saisit de l'appareil que lui tendait inconsciemment le bleuté. Il le retourna et observa l'écran. Il resta quelques instant sans réaction avant de soudainement froncer les sourcil et de laisser une grimace pas franchement très rassurante obscurcir ses traits.

-Dis moi qu'tu déconne là ? demanda Kensei en relevant son visage vraiment mais alors vraiment très très menaçant.

-Euh... bah non... la vidéo à bien était envoyé, fit Grimmjow d'une voix pas très assuré en se collant au bureau qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Eh oui ! Effectivement le portable avait accidentellement, dans sa chute et dans tout ses rebonds, envoyé la vidéo à une certaine personne. Vidéo où l'on pouvait voir la presque intégralité du corps dénudé de Kensei. Ce dernier, bizarrement, ne le prit pas très bien.

-Toi..., menaça-t-il dans un souffle étouffé par une colère grandissante.

-Eh arrête c'est pas franchement d'ma faute quand même, fit Grimmjow «un peu» au bord de la panique et quelques goutes de sueur commençant à glisser le long de son visage.

Kensei ne prit aucunement attention aux paroles du bleuté et se pencha dangereusement sur lui alors que Grimmjow était collé contre le bureau et priait de toute ses forces pour disparaître du champ de mire de son amant. Ce dernier ce sentait un peu beaucoup en colère et pensa que pour une fois il n'allait pas essayer de calmer son côté... sauvage (voir brutal... pauvre Grimmy). Au moins ça, il y avait de grande chance que ça le calme.

* * *

Sur la terrasse d'un café fraichement ouvert une certaine personne, ami de Grimmjow depuis bien longtemps, regardait d'un œil lubrique une certaine vidéo qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir. Sa langue parcouru ses lèvres très lentement et il étira un sourire des plus pervers à l'idée d'une occupation futur qui allait être certainement très passionnante.

* * *

Voilà, un peu de péripéties à venir ^^

Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais pas vous faire attendre longtemps pour l'identité de l'heureux ''destinataire'' de la vidéo ^^ vu qu'il apparaît au prochain chapitre normalement...


End file.
